Big Shaman
by Annita Daidouji
Summary: arigato x los reviwes! Matta ne! dejan mas plis! se portan mal!
1. Big shaman el inicio, y algunas peleas

BIG SHAMMAN

El inicio y las peleas

Estaban todos esperando el momento para saber quienes iban a ser los integrantes de la casa del Big Shaman cuando...

**Big Shaman—Estos son los integrantes Yoh Asakura!!**

**Yoh—siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^o^**

**Big Shaman—Len Tao**

**Len—Siiiii!!!!!!.... esperen yo ni siquiera me metí en esta cosa!!!!**

**Yoh—es que al darme cuanta de que iba a estar solo los inscribí a ti y a**

Pero la voz de Yoh fue interrumpida cuando Big Shaman anuncio al otro participante

**Big Shaman—Horo-horo!!!**

**Horo-horo—que, que pex?!!**

**Len—Yoh tuvo la culpa**

**Horo-horo**—EN SERIO!! (volteando diabólicamente con Yoh) YOH ASAKURA!!...............

**Yoh**—'-'si Horo? (-)

**Horo-horo—^^ Muchas gracias quiero agradecerte que me hayas metido a esta cosa de casa o lo que sea porque no hubiera soportado que Lan entrara y yo no ^^**

**Len—Que te pasa horo-horo!!**

(Len agarro a golpes a horo-horo)

**Yoh—de nada Horo-horo ^^**

**Big Shaman—Lizerg Diesel!!!**

**Lizerg—Que!?Pero...  Gracias Yoh, "recuerda no golpearlo, recuerda no golpearlo…. "**

**Big Shaman—Vaya esta vez no se tardaron... bueno eh a si Pilika!!**

**Pilika—Siiiii!!! Entre!!! Estoy con tigo hermano así que prepárate!!!**

**Horo-horo—Hay no puede ser.... estaré con Len y aparte con Pilika.... que tortura -_-**

**Big Shaman—Yun Tao!!**

**Yun**—Que? No puede ser 

**Horo-horo—Oye y que hay de malo en eso eh!!!.. vieja mugrosa..**

**Len—Horo-horo no te basto la paliza que te di hace un momento verdad!!!**

**Horo-horo—Oye Len mira todavía tengo moretes ahhh Pilika ayúdame Tu eres muy fuerte y tienes el control de la gente!!! Ah %$^%*$$@%^@!$!^$^% (esos son golpes no vayan a pensar otra cosa OK?)**

**Big Shaman—Tamao!!**

**Tamao—Que!! Pero e-este yo e-eh pero yo joven Yoh!! ^//^**

**Anna— ¬¬**

**Big Shaman—Hao Asakura!!!!**

**Hao—Vaya si quede yo sabia que el idiota de Yoh iba a meter a sus amigos y por supuesto a ti Annita ^^**

**Anna— ¬¬ a mi no me han nombrado.. mira quien es el idiota!! **

**Yoh—Que dijiste Hao??!!... Anna  ._. este, si te inscribí**

**Anna—Que!! Estas demente - "no lo golpees no lo golpees entrando a la casa, entrando a la casa"**

**Len/Lizerg—Que!!?? Ese desgraciado va a participar...**

**Lizerg—No puede ser._.**

**Big Shaman—Y por ultimo quiero recordarles que _-en ese momento llega un empleado y le dice algo al Big  Shaman... claro que por esto es interrumpido... por que no se ve- _**

**Big Shaman—Parece que olvidamos mencionar a dos participantes mas porque tienen que ser 10 personas o Shamanes ya que en esta ocasión hay 5 humanos y 5 Shamanes... bueno y esas personas son:**

en el fondo se escuchan tambores

Manta Oyamada

**Manta—Wow!! Sabia que Yoh no me dejaría afuera de esta bella experiencia *-***

**Big Shaman—Y...... Anna Kyomyama!!**

**Anna— (el demonio de Anna aparece y golpea a Yoh) Como te atreves a inscribirme en esta porquería?!__**

**Yoh—Anna te inscribí porque no quería meterme solito y porque te quiero ^#^ ya te lo dije!!**

**Anna— como Ay!!**

**Hao—Vamos Anna dale una oportunidad, sabes que lo hizo porque te quiere (diciendo esto  acariciándole la cabeza)"aunque yo conquistaré tu corazón primero ^//^"**

**Anna—Oye no soy perro!! Hao Rumplenstinkin! –Diciendo esto sonrojándose un poco-**

**Hao—Anna!! Shhh!!! No digas mi nombre por favor, alguien podría oírte ^//^**

**Horo-horo—Argg!!!  JAjajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, Rumplesti-Rumplestinkin!! JAJA!! ^O^**

**Hao—-_-u no puede ser...... el nefasto escucho mi nombre..**

**Horo-horo—A quien le dices así?! ¬o¬********

**Big Shaman—Por favor!!, entren a la casa y aya terminan su discusión.....**

7 minutos después de la presentación....

Dentro de la casa

**Big Shaman—**quiero recordarles que la casa esta compuesta por un cuarto oscuro, una cocina/comedor, la sala, el confesionario y dos habitaciones para dormir, sin contar el patio, la piscina y la zona de pruebas ^^

**Yoh—Ven no es tan malo ^-^, pero para que el cuarto oscuro?**

**Big Shaman—Si quieres puedes descubrirlo con Anna… jijijijijijijiji "Yoh es un estúpido, como no puede saber para que es un cuarto oscuro!!"**

**Yoh—Anna para que es el cuarto oscuro??? O_o**

**Anna—como no puedes saber lo que es uncuarto oscuro?!! ¬//¬**

Anna le susurro al odio a Yoh el significado de el "cuarto oscuro"

**Hao—Pues a mi mientras estés tu Annita , no hay problema**

**Anna— ¬¬ quítate Hao**

(y en lo que Anna y Hao se peleaban los demás observaban la casa y se peleaban por las camas)

**Pilika—Es mía**

**Horo-horo—Que yo la vi primero!!**

**Tamao—Joven Horo-horo, Señorita Pilika por favor!!**

En la habitación de la derecha

**Yun—Tamao tiene razón.... además esa cama será mía porque es la mas grande y yo soy la mas grande!!!**

**Len—Oye estas muy equivocada hermanita, si alguien debe tener esa cama soy yo!!**

**Anna—Por si no se han dado cuenta esta cama es matrimonial**

**Todos—Y?**

**Anna—Pues que les parece si este es el cuarto de las chicas y el otro de los chicos, al cabo hay 10 camas y somos 4 mujeres y 6 hombres, Yo duermo aquí y las demás en las otras y ustedes los hombres dormirán en la otra habitación, al cabo si mal lo recuerdo hay otra cama matrimonial no?**

**Todos—Bueno si tiene razón..**

**Len/Horo-oro—Es mía!!**

**Yoh--^-^ bueno, como los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo y es cama matrimonial, dormirán juntos!! **

**Len/Horo-oro—O_o **

**Big Shaman—Oigan!! Veo que ya se pusieron de acuerdo con las camas ^-^**

Por favor pasen a la sala

En la sala

**Big Shaman—Bueno este día harán una prueba para que se ganen mas comida... cuanto apuestan de la comida que tienen?******

**Anna—Apostaremos el 50% de la comida**

**Todos—Que?? O_o**

**Big Shaman—Muy bien el 50%, entonces la prueba es que pasen 2 días con la persona que mas odian y decirles algo, aunque sea una cosa que les agrade de ellos. ^^, muy bien el primer habitante es…….Hao Asakura!!**

**Hao—"por estrategia escogeria a Yoh, pero si escojo a mi Annita,.. pero un momento, si escojo a Anna Yoh se enojaría con migo!!… mmmmmhh eso me gusta ^-^" Escojo a Annita**

**Big Shaman—Muy bien, el sig. Es …..Yoh Asakura!!**

**Yoh—"mmmmhhh a ya se"  A Pilika!**

**Len—Que??**

**Horo-horo—Que??**

**Pilika—"Así que me odias a Yoh", muy bien por mi esta bien, verdad Yito**

**Anna—"como pudo decirle así?" ¬//¬**

**Big Shaman—El sig. Es Manta Oyamada!!**

**Manta—Bien, yo escojo a….Lizerg!!**

**Lizerg—Que y yo porque??**

**Manta—Porque… nomás ^^**

**Big Shaman—Bien, el Sig. es Horo-horo Aumi**

**Horo-horo—Pues fácil, escojo a.. YUN!!**

**Len—Que porque ella, creí que tu me odiabas!!**

**Horo-horo—Si, pero usa la cabezota!! Yo pasare dos días con tu hermanita y tu con Tamao**

**Len—Si tienes Razón ^¬^, pero un momento, que le harás a mi hermana cerdo!!**

**Horo-horo—Hay no tienes remedio, como crees que yo Horo-horo  voy a hacer eso!!**

**Todos—¬-¬**

**Big Shaman—Ejem! Entonces Así quedaron: Hao y Anna, Yoh y Pilika, Manta y Lizerg, Horo-horo y Yun, y Len y Tamao!!**

**Big Shaman—Y todos se fueron satisfechos de esta no muy fantástica noche de bienvenida donde no ganaron nada bueno, me despido y nos vemos después**

*********************************************************


	2. La primera prueba y algo mas

**Big Shaman**

**La prueba y algo mas… ^^**

**Big Shaman—Buenos dias!! hoy es el principio de la prueba**

**Hao—Estas lista Annita?**

**Anna—Nunca en tu vida vuelvas a llamarme Annita!! ¬¬**** no lo soporto!!**

**Yoh—Ella tiene razon Hao!! Eres insoportable!!**

**Pilika—A donde vas Yito? Perderemos la prueba si no te quedas a mi lado!!**

**Len—Tamao ya estas lista? -_-**

**Tamao—Ya voy joven Len**

**Horo—Vente Yun, quiero ir a la piscina!!**

**Len—Que!!.... Tamao, apresurate porfavor, vamos a ir a la piscina!!**

**Tamao—Ah joven len ^//^**

**Yun—Ya voy Horo-Horo ^^ "Si no tuviera que pasar esta estupida prueba!! Porque!!!  _"**

-En la noche-

**Hao—Anda Anna, tienen que ser dos dias completos!!**

**Anna—Estas loco no dormire con tigo!!**

-5 min. Después-

**Anna—"No puedo creer ke este compartiendo la misma cama con Hao"**

**Hao—Te sientes incomoda Annita?**

**Anna—No, solo tengo frio ¬//¬**

**Hao—Pues haste para aca!! Por eso tienes frio ^^**

**Anna—No tuviera frio si no hubieras agarrado toda la cobija para ti solo!!**

**Yoh—Hao! Deja en paz a Annita!!**

**Pilika—Yoh!! Ya estaba dormida!! Y no te muevas ke me va a dar frio!!**

**Len—"Maldito Yoh, por ke escojio a Pilika!!¬//¬*******

**Tamao—Joven Len, no tiene frio?  .//.**

**Len—No Tamao, estoy bien**

**Horo—Y tu Yun ^//^**

**Yun—Estoy bien "Si tuviera la cobija, un poco mas de ¼ de cama, pero a excepción de eso, estoy bien ¬¬**** por ke me toco con el? Y luego en el maldito desayuno va a estar kejandose todo el tiempo!! -_- ke voy a hacer?!"**

-Al dia siguiente-

**Big Shaman—Chicos!! Hoy en la noche, le diran a su compañero algo lindo de el/ella ok? Por mientras pasen a desayunar ^^**

-en la cocina-

**Hao—Kieres Anna?**

**Anna—Si dejas ke yo me lo koma si**

**Hao—el chiste es ke yo te lo de en la boca ^^**

**Anna—Sabes ke, solo acepte esto por ke pense ke te ibas a portar bien, pero ya veo ke no, UoU bueno, lo unico ke voy a decirte es ke, ME LARGO!! EL UNICO ERROR KE COMETI EN ESTA PRUEBA FUE EL ACEPTAR SER TU PAREJA!! ¬¬******** fuera de eso, estoy bien**

**Hao—Bueno ^^uu y ke vas a hacer?**

**Anna—Parece ke no entendiste la indirecta, lo ke kise decir fue ke RENUNCIO A ESTA ESTUPIDA PRUEBA!! Entendiste?**

**Hao—Sip TT-TT pero no tenias ke gritarme**

**Anna—Me voy**

**Big Shaman—Anna estas descalificada**

**Anna—Me vale**

**Yoh—Lo siento Pilika, pero no puedo dejar sola a Anna **

**Pilika—Esta bien Yoh yo entiendo "Aun asi nunca te lo perdonare ¬¬**"**

**Big Shaman—Yoh, Anna!! Por renunciar a la prueba estan descalificados, y por dejar a sus compañeros sin el 50% de comida, estaran castigados!! –Tono infernal- a los demas pasaron, pero solo por ke ando de buenas ^^**

Dia 1—Castigo— Yoh y Anna

**Horo—Anna!! Tengo hambre!!**

**Anna—Horo-Horo no me mandes ni me digas lo que debo hacer!! ù_ú**

**Len—Anna apresurate con horohoro que no alcanzo mi revista!!**

**Anna—Len!! Tu estupida revista esta a un lado de ti!!**

**Len—Si pero si me muevo ya no estare a gusto porque estoy en la posición perfecta!**

**Yun—Len!! No es bueno que te aproveches de los demas!!... Que no te muevas!! Como kieres ke sea artista si te estas moviendo todo el tiempo!! **

**Yoh—Yun… tengo esta posision desde las 5 a.m.!! _ **

Después de media hora….

**Hao—Anna quiero que hagas algo con migo en un sitio especial**

**Yoh—¬¬* "estoy escuchando Hao"**

**Anna—dime Hao?**

**Hao—ven por favor ^^**

**Anna—estoy muy ocupada!! Después de darle un masaje Horo, tengo que darle un vaso de leche a Len, ayudar a Lizerg a practicar con su péndulo, decirle a Manta como kitarte a los demas de encima "y en serio ke lo nesecita" y luego estare con tigo**

**Hao—Mejor te espero para mañana…. -_-**

**Tamao—Joven Yoh?**

**Yoh—Espera Tamao, todavía me falta prepararle el agua a Pilika para su baño caliente, y pedirle disculpas por que la deje en la prueba y decir que la odio, luego debo de ir con Yun a Hacerle unas cosas con la maquina de coser, dice que me tomara tiempo porque debo tomarle medidas a Len y eso no será nada facil, y luego estaré con tigo ^^**

**Tamao—Mejor le digo mañana ^//^uu**

Dia 2—Castigo— Yoh y Anna

**Hao—Anna!!**

**Anna—Ya voy Hao…. -_- "hasta cuando terminara esta pesadilla *-*"**

**Tamao—Joven Yoh!!**

**Yoh—Ya voy Tamao….  -_- "hasta cuando va a terminar *-*"**

Notas de La autora:

Konnichiwa!!

Disculpen por no haber puesto mi nota la ves pasada, pero ^^ se me olvido ¬¬ si ya se ke soy una estupida, pero a cualkiera le pasa!! me yego un reviwe donde decia ke este fic, o el titulo, ya existia, asi ke me kiero disculpar con esa persona, Sorry ^^uu no sabia, si ubiera sabido le ubiera cambiado el nombre pero bueno ^^uu ya ke en serio perdoname TT-TT no era mi intencion

Arigato a las personas ke leen este fic, y por fis dejen Reviwes!!

Si dejan reviwes Hao les mandara un beso ^^ y si son hombres……… no se, hay veremos luego ^^

En el prox. Cap. Sera el final del castigo de Yoh y Anna, y elegiran al jefe de la casa, sorry por el mal entendido del Titulo ^^uu

Matta Ne!!

PD. Se portan mal!!

PD. #2 si sus papis y mamis los regañan… pues… ni modo ^^ Chao!!


End file.
